


Winter Break

by death_by_death



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_death/pseuds/death_by_death





	1. ~Character Descriptions~

\- Keith: 19, 5'10, gay, belly button pierced, tongue piercing, shoulder freckles, dancer, black hair that goes down to the bottom of his ears and curls out a little, purple eyes, half Korean

\- Shiro: 22, 6'2, bi, ears double pierced, tongue pierced, black hair, natural white streaks, dark grey eyes, boxing instructor, half Korean 

\- Allura: 21, 5'9, straight, belly button pierced, gymnast, dancer, dyed light grey and white hair, bright turquoise eyes, Cuban

\- Lance: 19, 6'3, bi, medium short brown hair, bright blue eyes, Cuban, learning to box, swimmer, dancer, really good at track, loves sledding, bunch of freckles 

Relationships  
\- Shiro is Keith's older brother  
\- Allura and Shiro are dating  
\- Wyatt is Keiths crazy ex  
\- Allura and Lance are best friends  
\- Allura grew up with Lances family  
\- Lance and Allura consider themselves siblings


	2. Car Ride

"I don't want to stay somewhere I've never been for like three weeks" the younger brother states once again.

"Would you rather stay at dads house?" The older counteracts with a slightly annoyed tone.

"No.... you know why though" his tone grows shy to his older brother as he nervously bites down on his lower lip.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, you can just hang out with Allura, me, and.... Lance" Keith can practically hear the grin on Shiros face just by his tone.

"Oh wow helpful. I can hang out with my brother, his girlfriend, and her best friend who I've only hung out with like maybe seven times. And it was when I was with you guys"

"I thought you liked hanging out with Lance?" Shiro continues his mini interrogation on his brother. Keiths usually pale cheeks flush slightly at the thought of the blue eyed, taller boy, who he happens to have a crush on. Shiro knows about his brothers crush but never pushes him to talk about it, knowing about his past relationship.

"I mean" he takes a deep breath "yeah I do. I really do. But he knows absolutely nothing about me" Keith turns and looks out the window as his voice goes quiet, avoiding the gaze he knows Shiro is sending his way when he says "so tell him.” Keith doesn't say anything to his brothers suggestion, instead he goes deep into his thoughts as he watches everything quickly move past outside of them and the car. Keith doesn't really want to come, but he also has nowhere else to go for winter break, because he refuses to stay at their dads house, and doesn't really have any friends he can stay with. After about an hour of silence, Shiro abruptly promotes conversation.

"Hey, don't worry... it's only gonna be me, you, Allura, Lance, and his mom"

"I thought Lance had a bunch of siblings?" the noirette continues looking out the window, but his shy tone has dissolved to a calm and maybe even curious one.

"Yeah, but they are all with friends and other family for break" Keith mentally and physically cringes at the word 'family'. Shiro raises an eyebrow in question seeing the quick little movement, but his look goes calm quickly as he sighs and continues.

"I know you miss mom, but she'll be home soon enough" He tries to sympathize for the 19 year old, who dearly missed his mother.

"Yeah and how longs soon? I haven't seen her since I was 17! I mean what the hell?! You were only 20!" Keith snaps at the older brother but his regret shows itself immediately.

"Yeah I know..." He feels bad for Keith because neither of them have seen their mother for two years now. Keith always had a stronger relationship with her then Shiro did and they both knew that. Keith can feel the pressure behind his eyes daring to let water streaks stain his cheeks. His mind is full of unwanted thoughts so he can't fight the pressure and a few slow small tears fall down his cheeks that he quickly wipes away with his sleeve.

"She probably forgot about me" Keith mumbles to himself with a shaky breath.

"Oh c'mom! You know she didn't! She would never forget you!" Shiro finally snaps back but unlike his younger brother, doesn't regret it.

"Then she must hate me! Why else would she just leave!?" Keith huffs signaling his desire to end the conversation. He's done talking, he's done with this conversation, they both are for now. And so they both remain silent for the rest of the car ride to the McClain household.


	3. Day 1

"woah..." Keith quietly says to himself. Shiro laughs a little at his brothers amazement. Keith continues gawking at the pretty white snow, as they continue on the long gravel driveway leading to the house.

"Hey, you're gonna like it here, there's a bunch of land. There's a big hill, lots of trees, and even a creek" Shiro is trying to settle Keith's nerves, but knows it's not working based off Keith's staggered loud breath. Once they are out of the car, Keith can see his hard breathing against the cold air. Right when they walk inside, Allura comes running and jumps at Shiro.

"Dinner's ready!" An older women yells from the kitchen, who Keith assumes is Lances mother. Processing what she had said, Keith quickly but quietly slips outside during the commotion, bringing his small bookbag along with him. Once he can see his breath again, Keith sets his bag down and pulls out a small box that chimes with movement. Shiro spots his brother already outside after being there only 2 minutes, what he doesn't spot is the small, sharp, and shiny object Keith is holding. He shoots Allura a very concerned look, that she must understand, and returns back. Shiro assumes his brother is just being anti-social, so he let's Keith just stay outside and avoid human interaction for now. After dinner Shiro goes outside to where his brother is, bringing Keith his favorite sweatshirt. Seeing his brother walking towards him, Keith cautiously hops down from the tree he is sitting in, and impulsively pulls his sleeves back down over his wrists. Shiro raises both eyebrows in confusion when Keith does this and is instantly worried. He grabs Keith's hand and pulls up both his sleeves, revealing the secret he was hiding. Shiro is not happy about what he sees and starts off a calm conversation that quickly escalates to an argument. At this point, their conversation has Lances full attention inside. Shiro grabs his brothers wrists, and Lance takes note of the little wince in Keith's eyes and how hard he bites his lip. Allura sees Lances snooping, and nudges him, sending him a glare that can only mean 'mind your own business and ignore it'. Lance however keeps watching, seeing that Keith looks distressed. They've clearly had that conversation before, and did not want to be having it again judging by Keith's eye roll and Shiros death glare that can still be translated purely from worry. After about 15 minutes, Shiro comes back inside bringing Keith with him.

"Roll up your sleeves" Shiro commandes, pulling Keith to the sink. Keith huffs, but complies and rolls up his sleeves. His eyes shut forcefully, as Shiro runs his wrists under warm water. Instead of thinking about what happened, Lance mentally and physically shakes himself out of his gaze and returns to talking to Allura. After some talking to one another, later that night Keith is told he's staying with Lance in his room. On cue is an over dramatic eye roll from Keith, who is obviously still mad from whatever him and Shiro were talking about earlier. Later, once done talking to Allura, Lance walks up to his room where he finds Keith, already there. Lance accidentally walked in on Keith changing into a t-shirt. He just kinda stands there in shock, watching the other boy change. He sees that Keith is wearing shorts that only go a little past the top of his thigh. 'Wow.... Keith of all people. Keith, the one who wears black jeans and band shirts. Is wearing booty shorts.....holy fuck'. Lance is majorly supporting a bright pink color on his cheeks at this point. His bright gaze turns to a frown as he sees a few band-aids on Keith's wrists. Now he has a theory of what happened and what him and Shiro were arguing about. He then finally processes that Keith was outside in a t-shirt when it was snowing. Lance looks the boy up and down processing the earlier outfit, but not much else. He stops focusing on his thoughts and actually walks in and plops down on his bed. Keith sits down on the other bed in the room, Shiro had obviously prepared knowing he was staying with Lance. Speak of the devil. Only a few minutes later, Shiro walks in with an un-prepared look on his face, like he's not ready for whatever he's about to do or say. Keith quickly knows why he has this look, and what's about to happen. Shiro leans against the doorway as he speaks.

"Keith, bud... please don't make this difficult. Please just give it to me" Keith bites his lip again, and walks over to his bag, pulling out the jeans he was wearing earlier. He looks over to Lance, who has his headphones in, but is not actually listening to anything and is pretending to play on his phone. On assumption Lance isn't paying attention, which he is, Keith pulls out the razor blade from the back pocket of the pants. Lance watches this happen, and knows his theory's correct, hating that he's right. Keith hands the blade to his brother, who gives him a little 'thank you' nod, pats his shoulder, then leaves the room. Lance and Keith don't talk at all that night, but Keith doesn't seem to want to, so Lance acts like he doesn't care. Lance is surprised when he sees Keith is wide awake, since he feels like he's about to pass out. And he does, Lance falls asleep, leaving Keith alone and awake. Until he suddenly wakes up and sees it's only 11, so he doesn't know why he's awake at all. The now awake boy, then figures out the source that had woken him up. Lance looks over to where Keith is, laying on the bed across the room. Keith is still asleep, but breathing really hard, flinching, and whining a bit. Lance, now very confused and worried, decides to go and get Shiro. The brunette comes in to Alluras room where her and Shiro are staying. Nudging Shiro awake, Lance makes his announcement.

"Shiro, wake up, I think there's something wrong with Keith, he's asleep, but he's moving and sweating a lot" When Shiro hears this, he's almost already out of the room, running down the hall to where Keith is, Lance close behind him. Shiro knows exactly what's happening and rushes over to Keith. Grabbing his baby brother, he hugs him tightly, rocking him back and forth. Allura walks in, and hugs her now completely freaking out life long friend. Shiro starts humming in his brothers ear and whispering.

"it's okay, you're okay" Sweaty and really shaky, Keith finally jumps awake with a slight yelp. Shiro gently looks Allura with one of his looks only she can interpret as 'it's okay he's fine now'. Shiro doesn't want to move Keith too much, so Shiro stays with him in Lances room. Allura is worried about everyone, so she lays down with Lance in his bed. Shiro holds Keith tightly, and Allura does the same to Lance. Shiro lays down beside his still very shaky brother, and continues humming. Keith has trouble falling back asleep that night, but luckily doesn't wake up again once he does.


End file.
